庆功宴
by Valleylaurel
Summary: 南方公园的孩子们赢来了一个完美的暑假，Stan为自己赢来了一场完美的庆功宴。


# 庆功宴

Author : Linn  
Paring : Stan / Kyle  
Rated : M  
Summary : 南方公园的孩子们赢来了一个完美的暑假，Stan为自己赢来了一场完美的庆功宴。  
Warning：PWP

通常，Kyle偏好温热的水，而Stan中意的水温几乎算得上'滚烫'。这在他们一起淋浴的时候会造成不小的分歧，而他们解决分歧的方式—  
"我以为这次输的功劳在我，"Stan从后方用手臂把Kyle死死箍住，在Kyle的耳边哧哧笑着："所以，让我来决定今天淋浴的水温。"  
他们刚刚终于输了州冠军为自己赢得了一个完美暑假。尽管他们的老爸（尤其是Rendy）都在懊丧不已，这群刚升上高中的孩子还是决定为自己开摆一个庆功宴。他们倒是没有想到州冠军的淋浴间数量这么少。一部分人在外面等待，而另一群super gay却死不承认的，比如Stan和Kyle或者Craig和Teek之流，则决定和自己的super best friend挤一挤。  
"在你得了几乎八分之后？还有放开—你他妈要勒死我了，"Kyle用力试图抽出自己的胳膊："该死的，Stan，这很疼啊兄弟。"  
Stan稍稍放松了他的钳制并后退了一小步，Kyle吐出一口气半扭过头看向他："这太热了。你不觉得吗，尤其是打完比赛之后…"他的话在自己的喉咙中被扼死了，在这样滚烫的水中他总会忍不住要打哆嗦。但事实上这一次他几乎不能确定他是否能归咎于此。  
他从没想过他会以这样的视角看到这些。Stan黑色的头发被完全地打湿垂落在他的眼前，些微的阻挡却令Kyle突然产生了一点不确定感：平日熟悉的神情在Stan脸上消失了，取而代之的是一些…陌生的，令人呼吸不畅的东西。  
他似乎听到了几个模糊的单词，但却不能够肯定那是不是在回应他。哗哗的水声盖住了某种喑哑的嗓音，Kyle在这暂时的静默中迅速扭过头面对着墙壁开始冲洗自己。这水温还是让他很不舒服，但潜藏在身体里的本能告诉他不要再多说一个字。他伸手到一边的袋子里寻找他的沐浴露，故意翻腾出很大的声音来试图打破此时古怪的氛围。他用力吞咽了一下，喉咙里莫名的肿块哽得他发痛，但这并没有使他好过哪怕一点点，他脑子里开始回放他刚才所看到的。滴水的黑发，热气蒸红的脸颊，还有像被尖刀削过的利落的肩膀线条。  
这可真是…该死的…他的沐浴露去哪里了？他应该好好收拾的。他在热水下待的时间似乎太久了，而这距离他瞥到Stan的头发…距离…不过短短一瞬。  
Stan开始有点同意Kyle对于水温的看法了，这太他妈的热了。尤其是看到自己的Best Friend背对着自己弯曲腰脊的时候。Kyle现在把花洒关停了以专心地寻找他的沐浴露。水珠顺着他红色的头发一路蜿蜒，最终汇集在他深凹的脊线，以一种绝对色情的方式缓慢地、令人头晕目眩地下行—  
他倒吸了一口气，眼眶发热的感觉像是高烧。他不受自己控制地向前迈了一步，陌生的欲望支配了他的身体，而思维停留在原地。但这样的错位带来的晕眩不仅没能使他停下，反而放任他自己的手划过那个完全未设防的男孩的腰。他感到手下的皮肤剧烈地颤栗了一下，紧接着Kyle惊讶地拔高了声音："What the hell…"  
Stan下一秒能做的只有迅速打开花洒以掩盖他们这里不和谐的声音，他抓住Kyle试图向后揍他的拳头按在墙上。他甚至无暇顾及Kyle不老实踢动的腿，急切地把脸埋进另一个男孩的肩窝里，那里除了暧昧的水汽味道别的什么都没有，Stan却无可救药地试图索求更多。他稍稍上移含住了那只红到透明的耳朵，舌尖带着湿热的温度从耳垂慢慢滑过耳廓，又慢慢回到不大的耳珠。他尝起来该死的好，他以依旧不太清醒的脑子想着。下一秒他用力咬了一口Kyle的耳垂使后者痛叫出声："Stan…你该死的在做什么？"  
这根本没法回答。Kyle明显地也意识到了这一点，Stan湿热的嘴唇在他的肩膀上流连，一路顺着他的脊椎下滑。他现在不用按着他的手了，Kyle觉得自己一定也被蒸汽熏昏了头。Stan的轻吻种下一粒粒燥热的火苗，像是闪电一样从脖颈烧到尾骨。电流激荡起的酥麻感太过强烈，Kyle下意识的想抓住什么来固定自己，但墙壁上的瓷砖太滑了—  
"Stan！"他被猛然翻了个过来，被迫正对着他最好的朋友："你…嘶啊…"Kyle眼睁睁地看着的那个黑色的脑袋凑近他的下体，紧接着一条腿被强制地抬起搁在另一个人的肩上以…方便那个人行动。想到这里，Kyle自己也无法说清的感觉促使他向上抬了抬腰，这在Stan看来无异于一种邀请。粉红色半硬的性器几乎可以用可爱来形容，Stan毫不犹豫地含住了它的头部，向上看着Kyle的眼睛里弥漫出笑意。  
Kyle倒抽一口气，被湿热的口腔包裹的感觉实在太过刺激。Stan颇有技巧地舔舐着铃口处，一边试图含得更深。Stan吸吮时发出的'啧啧'响声实在太大—即便花洒的水声铺天盖地，但Kyle还是能清晰地听到那让他腿软的声音。他顾不上靠墙壁固定自己，只能努力捂住自己的嘴好让自己不要发出羞耻的呻吟，一波波快感在体内横冲直撞，酸软感冲上鼻腔染红了他的眼睛。Kyle感觉自己的心要从嗓子眼里跳出来了，Stan的每一个动作都带来巨大的冲击，爽的他头皮发麻，他感觉小腹中有电流急剧地向下汇集—顾不上别人是否会听见他们了："Stan…Stan你放开啊…"  
Stan仿佛也从他的声音中听出他要高潮了，不仅没有移开反而变本加厉地玩弄起了草丛中的双球。精囊被挤压的感觉就好像是最后一根稻草，Kyle脚面绷紧，手指无意识地下移抓紧了Stan的头发，眼前一片空白地射进了他的好兄弟嘴里。  
如果不是Stan及时扶住他，Kyle感觉自己一定会跪倒在地。他还沉浸在射精快感的余韵中，几乎无法控制自己的手脚，尤其想到那是Stan…  
Stan爱怜地抚摸着Kyle依旧在失神的脸庞，细细地吻上了他的唇。两个依旧气息不稳的男孩的炙热的呼气吹拂在彼此脸上，Kyle以前几乎从未吻过人，尤其是Stan的舌头顶开了他的唇瓣，舔过他的牙齿和口腔内壁。他被亲得眼前一片朦胧，手不自觉地攀上Stan的肩膀，好不容易等Stan拉开一点距离，他急忙抬起头大口呼吸。可猝不及防地被花洒喷出的水呛了一下，本来就染红的脸颊更红了几分，捂住嘴猛烈咳嗽了起来。  
Stan觉得好笑，安慰地亲了亲他的额头，换来埋怨地一瞥。他原本放在Kyle腰上的手开始不老实地动了起来，滑到不知为何格外有肉的屁股上大力揉捏起来。  
Kyle几乎要惊跳起来，不安的感觉甚至要比Stan刚开始发疯的时候更甚。他推拒着Stan的肩膀："Dude,停下来—你不能…啊…"  
终日不见天光的地方被揉搓的感觉格外强烈，又痛又酥麻的感觉一阵阵冲击着Kyle的神经，他甚至能感觉到热水顺着被强制分开的臀瓣流向身后隐秘的入口…不能这样，他摇着头用了点力抓着Stan的手臂试图让他不要再继续，却被想当然地无视了。  
Stan一下下亲着他的脸，手上的动作却没这么温柔，试探地摩擦了两下紧闭的穴口后就想不管不顾地把手指往里插。察觉到他的意图的Kyle被他吓得汗毛倒竖，抬起脚不轻不重地踹了他一下："你他妈，就不知道慢一点…"  
Stan不好意思地笑了笑，凑到他耳朵旁边蹭他的头发："我错了…我忍不住…"尾音被水声吞噬，留下一片耳热心跳的酥痒。Kyle别扭地把脑袋偏向一边："我还没洗完澡呢。"  
"我也没，我们一起。"Stan伸手很快从他的沐浴袋里找出了沐浴露，在掌心挤出一大滩，凑过去又亲了他一口："过来，我帮你。"  
"这他妈算什么…"Kyle咕哝着，基本上默认了要发生的事。Stan从他的肩膀开始，按摩着给他涂上满身的白色泡沫。这次有了沐浴露的润滑，被不断按压的穴口终于变得柔软了不少。Kyle大口呼吸着，努力想忽略身下的异样感，可越是想要无视，Stan手指破开甬道的感觉就变得越是清晰。他忍不住发出了一声很小的呜咽，但还是足够被Stan听见了，黑发男孩的呼吸顿时粗重了不少。  
Kyle能感觉到Stan硬邦邦的阳具顶在他的小腹上，和他的相互摩擦着。又热又硬的触感…  
因为都是第一次，而且没有专业的润滑剂，扩张的过程困难了不少。Kyle的身体不断颤抖着，后穴不受控制地吸吮着Stan作怪的手指。Kyle闭着眼睛，感受到Stan慢慢又送进一根手指，抽送的速度越来越快，触及到一点的时候，Kyle猛地一颤，忍不住惊喘一声。Stan也明显地感觉到了包裹着自己的内壁突然绞紧了，他试探性地来回揉按着刚才那一点，Kyle因为他的动作狠狠瞪了他一眼，在Stan看来却是赤裸裸的勾引。Stan在Kyle体内不断压按，屈起手指挠痒似的搔刮，Kyle被这些弄的不知所措，只能把脸埋在Stan的肩窝里喘息。好不容易等Kyle适应了三根手指的进出，Stan抽出了手指，抬高Kyle的一条腿。  
"Stan…？"Kyle睁开雾蒙蒙的眼睛抬头看着他："你…"  
"我要进来了，Kyle，"Stan额头上忍耐的汗珠出现又被水流冲走，托起他的屁股："忍一忍好么？"  
"我，"Kyle还没说完，就感觉到Stan坚硬的东西就顶在他的穴口，散发的热度让Kyle忍不住打颤："我…"  
不容忽视的力道一点点顶入他的入口，刚被入侵一点，完全扩充好的甬道就热情地缠了了上来。Kyle不长的指甲陷入了Stan的手臂里，只能感受着Stan就这样一点点，不容拒绝地完全插进来。新鲜的刺激伴随着情欲的痛楚，太深了，仿佛要被撕裂成两半。Kyle痛得脸色发白，三根手指和真正的阳具比起来差距还是太大了，连身前原本又精神起来的性器也重又变得疲软下来。  
Stan一边心疼地吻着Kyle泛红的眼角，一边照顾着他的小兄弟，尽力让Kyle感觉没那么痛苦。Kyle的腿缠绕在另一个男孩的腰上，感受到身前的快感，忍不住地缩了缩。  
"Kyle…放松，你夹的太紧了，"Stan抱着较为瘦小的男孩的腰："我快要忍不住了…"  
胡说什么呢！Kyle愤愤地想，报复地咬了Stan的嘴唇一口。  
Stan被这一口彻底咬丢了魂，一把将Kyle按在了墙上狠狠操弄起来，每一下都打桩似的毫不留情地往他最脆弱的一点顶。Kyle被这突然的变化刺激得忍不住要尖叫出声，反应过来后想起一墙之隔还有同样在冲澡的同学，被自己吓得捂住了嘴巴。Stan坚硬滚烫的肉棒在他体内疯狂进出着，仿佛全身所有的感受都集中到了一点，细碎的呻吟被快感逼得溢出了指缝。  
"Stan...你慢一点..."Kyle伏在Stan肩头，几乎是用气音说话："我受不了了…  
Stan闻言，虽然心里暴起更大的肆虐欲，但还是稍稍放缓了动作好让Kyle能喘口气："舒不舒服？"  
Kyle脸色涨红，不敢看Stan的眼睛："什么舒服不舒服的...你..."  
"来，乖乖说出来，我操的你舒服不舒服？"诱哄的声调，Stan一下下深重地顶着他的后穴："你看你这里，咬得这么紧，快把我夹断了..."  
Kyle抿紧了嘴巴不肯出声，Stan见状倒也不逼他，只一下子把他整个人托起来，让Kyle的两条腿都完全缠在他腰上。他扣紧Kyle的双腿，一手帮Kyle照顾着身前的小兄弟，一边开始了比之前愈加疯狂的进出。Kyle只觉得自己没被顶起一分，都会因自身的重力下降而更深入两分，肉体撞击的声音几乎要让水声掩不过去了。后穴被完全捅开，Stan粗壮的肉棒快速进出，捅得他股间黏黏糊糊的一片。太过了，太过了—Kyle在心底无声呐喊着，他想要叫Stan停下来，却几乎抬不起一根手指。只能任由自己口中不断泄出令人羞耻的声音。  
Kyle绷紧了身体，他已经快到高潮了，后穴已经出现了射精前的痉挛，Stan被吸得头皮发麻，却没合Kyle的意继续抽插。他刻意放慢了节奏，在Kyle耳边又问了一遍："还不肯说吗？我操的你舒不舒服？"  
Kyle半眯着眼睛，泪水沾湿了长长的睫毛，体内堆积了太多无法发泄的快感逼出了他的眼泪，他一边哭喘着，一边主动吻着Stan的唇："舒服...Stan你操得我好舒服...让我出来吧…"  
内心奇怪的占有欲得到满足的Stan激动地继续凶猛操干了起来。今天第二次地，Kyle感觉眼前一阵白光闪过，眼前的一切似乎都在旋转。只有Stan的手臂和两人结合在一起的羞处支撑着自己。Stan一声闷哼，Kyle高潮后的紧缩实在太要人命了，他狠狠地最后捅干了几下，痛快地将自己释放在了Kyle深处。  
"啊..."一股股精液击打在内壁上的感觉太过鲜明，Kyle几乎要被这从内而外的高温烫伤。Stan射完了还不愿意出来，他揉捏着Kyle的屁股，又对近在眼前的乳头产生了兴趣。  
"你他妈松口..."Kyle又快要哭出来了，哪有人刚射完就又开始蠢蠢欲动的！更别提Stan现在一口含住了他胸前的小奶头，啧啧有味地吮吸着。Kyle用力敲着Stan的头，扯着他的头发好让Stan正视着他的眼睛。  
"到此为止—我们等会还要去吃饭的..."  
Stan恍然大悟地点了点头，又摇了摇头："无所谓...我已经吃到我的庆功宴了。"

一座体育馆中的男性淋浴间突然回荡起了一声惨叫。


End file.
